As the wind blows
by VikiLei
Summary: It has no plot! Why don't you read it though! Oh and reveiw(no lemon)Have Fun
1. A crossing of two loves

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Nothing! nadda! Zip! none!  
  
**As the wind blows**  
  
Chapter 1 a crossing of two loves  
  
A young black haired man staggered across the open floor his foot had been badly injured and he had token a few blows in the head, too. He was seeking an old woman who was a sort of doctor. Although, this was true she was not like modern day doctors she used herbs and ancient remedies. Two young black haired women and a white haired dog hanyou accompanied him.  
  
He found the woman. "I'm afraid there is not much I can do... but you shall not die from It." she told the group "well that's good news..."the injured boy replied "but you must rest here for at least 10 days and your friends shall have to accompany you on your wait." "Ah shit" the hanyou exclaimed "Inuyasha! "One of the girls exclaimed "well your language isn't any better, Kagome!" She blushed. The dark haired boy yawned and scooted next to the other girl his hand had barely touched her bottom when she slapped him and exclaimed "Miroku you little leech!" "Ow Sango that hurt!" "So you deserved it!!!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves laughing at the fighting couple.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome. She yawned and went to lay her head down on the wall only to find that Inuyasha was sitting next to her. She blushed "um sorry" she said looking quite embarrassed "oh don't worry I kind of well liked it" he had been telling the truth because for the longest time he's liked Kagome ... no not liked he loved kagome. But this only made kagome blush more. Kagome got up and walked to her room she needed to think things over.  
  
Kagome swiftly sat on her bed. 'Wow he likes me I never would of thought he wasn't that much of a talker and had always avoided people but I had also...'  
  
Kagome herd a knock on the door "come in please" it was Inuyasha. He sat down next to her on the bed "what's the matter you left before I could say anything, is some thing troubling you?" "Yes and no you see I like you too Inuyasha!" "Huh wow umm... cool" he stuttered he was simply delighted to find that she liked him too. "'Cause I'm always loved you kagome from the first day I laid eyes on you!" "Wow!" kagome exclaimed  
  
She leaned over and kissed him lot light yet not hard. Kagome was surprised but delighted that he had not pulled away. Yet the kiss had broken by another knock on the door this time a lighter one.  
  
"Dinners ready and guess what its ramen again!" the old said with little expression. The couple looked at each but soon got up for both were ravenous. They walked through the door only find Sango, Miroku and the old lady starring. "Uh it wasn't anything" he said blushing not noticing he was holding Kagome's hand. "Yea it's nothing" she agreed pulling her hand away from Inuyasha's tight grip.  
  
She quickly ate her ramen and went back to her room. She laid down on her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------  
aww cute next chapter soon unless I have another writers block (note this happens way to often and then I have to write a new story.)


	2. The love settles

As the wind blows  
  
Chapter 2 The Love settles  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning to a loud knock followed by "Kagome, its Miroku can I come in?". "Yea but please wait a second I have to get dressed " she said with a tired yawn and she quickly put the same old school uniform that she wears every day on "ok I'm you can done come in now".  
  
Miroku walked in and sat on a chair. "Uh Kagome I have tiny question. Are you going out with Inuyasha?" "Umm well I guess if that's what you would call it yea I guess" She blushed  
  
"Because I can't get Sango to ask me out and I don't wanna ask 'cause I'm afraid she'll say no" Miroku blushed "well I know Sango will have no problem saying yes so umm go for it!" Kagome replied, "Oh when should I ask?" he added, "that my friend I can not help you with"  
  
Miroku left and Kagome reached under her plain bed and pulled out her metallic blue C.D and radio player. She put a C.D in and a song started to play and Kryptonite by three doors down began.  
  
I took a walk around to ease  
My troubled mind  
I left my body lying some where  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
I fear there's nothing I can do  
Yeah...  
  
She turned the radio of and put her radio back under her bed and walked out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. The old lady brought some eggs to Kagome. "What was that sound in your bedroom heard?" She asked, "Oh that's just my radio I brought from my house. It's a small metal box that plays music. "Oh how conventional" she replied "and the song that was playing was Kryptonite wanna hear the rest?" Kagome added "not really"the lady replied  
  
Sango walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her face "Kadae will you please excuse us?" "OK" She said walking out of the room. When she left Sango told Kagome the good news "Miroku asked me out!" "You said yes right!" Kagome replied "of course!" Sango answered "well I got to go see ya later!"  
  
Kagome walked outside into the morning sun and was greeted by Inuyasha. "hello Inuyasha are you hungry Kadae made eggs for breakfast." "No I ate a rabbit earlier" he replied "so...."Kagome said she blushed "do you wanna go for a walk" Inuyasha asked "sure Kagome answered let me go get my water bottle and I'll be right back "k" he replied he seemed anxious. He continued to wait.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------- The newest Chapter is done! Sorry for mistakes and stuff I thought you would rather have a new chapter sooner then me proof reading it and having friends help. Well please read and review the more reviews the faster the chapter and again sorry for the spelling mistakes. Thanks everyone!! 


	3. Authors note

> **Authors note: sorry I haven't been able to get on since my computer is fucking up well the next chapter is going to be soon because for now I have stupid writers block well... UH keep reviewing for now I should have a new chappie by at least 15 reviews go review and yes there will be a lemon but not yet so go review now!!!!  
  
And thanx to little-angel-no-one-els , i-luv-inuyasha , DimmingBlackRose , zazzness , Doggie-Love Your reviews make me wanna write more so thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **
> 
> **Bye! and rember review!**


	4. A walk in the woods

> > As the wind blows  
  
Chapter 3 A walk in the Woods  
  
"Repeated tragedies repeated pain the survival of a man is pain"  
Vash  
  
Kagome walked out of cabin holding a bottle of water in both hands. She threw him one bottle. Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk and soon began to talk.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I...I do"  
  
"So do I"  
  
And so Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk and talk about random things such as demons and the shards this continued on for several hours.
>> 
>> ----------------
>> 
>> Later, when Inuyasha and Kagome got home it was past sun down and Miroku and Sango Where waiting at the entrance of the woods.  
  
"Where have you two been? we where supposed to look for pieces of the shard today." Said Miroku  
  
"We where... We went for a walk" Kagome answered  
  
"Oh right like were supposed to believe that!" Miroku added
>> 
>> ----------------
>> 
>> The group walked into the cabin. Kadae gave Kagome and Inuyasha a cold bowl of ramen.  
  
"Here have your ramen even though you were late I decide to cook anways and now your dinners cold"  
  
"Great" Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Yea" Inuyasha add  
  
"Oh well" Inuyasha said
>> 
>> They ate their ramen and returned to The hall "Good night Inu"  
  
"Good night Kagome"  
  
"Well I'll see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Yea I guess"  
  
Kagome returned to her room and took a candy bar out of her bag. She laid down on her bed and took a bite then set it down on the table next to her. _I do love him...don't I.I guess that's what you'd call it_. And Kagome slowly drifted to sleep. 
>> 
>> ----------------
>> 
>> Okay... my chapters are short and have tons of errors but it's short and sweet and too the point. And thanx to HanyouAlanna for her support and tips thanx!!! And thanx to everyone else only one persons dislike my writing and he didn't even review so yea!  
  
And please do not get made if the chapters are short because I don't have enough time to add more between school and friends I'm kinda stuck I write these in the middle of the night. And if anyone wants to help I'd gladly take it than you.  
  
Viki


	5. Fishing for trout

Viki: Time to get to work

Inuyasha: Do I have to

Viki: Yes!!!

Inuyasha: Ok...

----------

**As the wind blows  
  
Fishing for trout**

----------

Kagome awoke early the next morning to clawing sound at her window.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Huh, What?"  
  
Kagome Peered out the window. _Oh it's Inuyasha._  
  
"Hey Inu"  
  
"Kagome do you want to help me fish?"  
  
"Sure but why?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of ramen and I'm sure everyone else is to"  
  
"Ok just let me get dressed and I'll be right there"  
  
"k I'll be waiting at the Creek"  
  
----------  
  
Kagome Got dressed and walked outside towards the creek  
  
"Hey Inu what type of fish is in the creek any ways"?  
  
"Trout... here's a pole"  
  
Inuyasha Handed Kagome a Stick With a string dangling from the end. On the string Inuyasha tied a small earthworm.  
  
"Thanx"  
  
Kagome dipped the worm into the serene water.  
  
"Inu..." "Shh you'll scare the fish"  
  
Minutes later Kagome had a bite  
  
"Inu I think I caught something"  
  
"Here let me help"  
  
Inuyasha put his hands on top of Kagomes and pulled. Together Inuyasha and Kagome pulled the fish out of the water and put it in a bucket. Inuyasha and Kagome caught several more fish. Before returing. 

"here kaede breakfest"

"thank you inuyasha I'll put this in the skillet right away"  
  
----------

Thanx Guys! Please R&R! And Thanx so much!!!!  
  
Viki


End file.
